Losing Myself
by ladybird2223
Summary: Death of one of the Digidestend greatly effects one more than the others and because of this ones actions causes great distress and horror to every one else *PART THREE NOW UP!!!!!*
1. Losing Hope

Losing Myself Part 1:Losing Hope By ladybird2223  
  
a/n: hello readers. This is a story that I have been working on for a while in my free time when I can. This is a very dark story with a lot of character death.  
  
Also, each chapter will be from another characters' p.o.v. There will be many different relationships mentioned in this story. Some of them will include takari, mimato, taiora and whatever else comes up.  
  
Like I said before, this is a very dark fic and has major character death and I don't want you to be flaming me about how your precious person is dead. I leave you with this warning so if you don't like this type of story than don't read or you can read and just don't flame me. You have been warned and now on with the show.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'll never be the same. I can tell people are worried about me but it doesn't matter anymore. I lost part of myself that I'll never get back. Sure we all were hurt but I was the only one there when it happened so they weren't hurt as deeply as me. You would think that family would be worse but in this case, no.  
  
I can still remember that night as though it were yesterday (a/n: I know that saying is overused but it works ; D ) even though it all happened a few months ago. I never completely healed. I've even had counseling but it still won't go away. It never will.  
  
Flashback to a few months ago  
  
T.K. Takaishi and Kari Kamiya were heading to the Movie Theater after just eating at the pizza parlor. The two had finally admitted their love for each other two weeks ago and were spending as much time together as possible. The group thought it was perfect. Light and Hope, which would in time, equal Faith. At least that's what was supposed to happen.  
  
Even though they were both only sixteen, T.K. was planning on asking Kari to marry him. Not anytime soon of course. He was going to pop the question while going through the park to get to the Movie Theater.  
  
While they were walking through the park as planned, T.K. stopped."Kari, hold up a sec. Let's sit down on the bench."  
  
"T.K., we'll be late for the movie if we stop." The angel said while trying to be strict even though the laughter in her eyes gave her away.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be worth it."Using one of his brother's famous smiles before kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"What was that for?"Kari asked.  
  
"Just come here and sit with me ok. Will you do that?"  
  
"Yea, I guess. T.K. you're acting strangely. Do you want to talk about something?"  
  
"Ye... Ye...Yes. I mean no."Man this is harder than I thought it would be."Ok, Kari, I've loved you since I first laid my eyes on your beautiful face. So I don't want anything to take us apart."  
  
Oh my god!!!! Is he getting ready to ask me what I think he is? Kari thought to herself.  
  
Kari never found out as she was knocked to the ground before hearing T.K. cry out in pain.  
  
"T.K. what's...SHIT! HELP ME!"Those were the last words he would hear her say, as he was knocked unconscious.  
  
When he finally woke up, T.K. found he was still in the park. He looked at his watch and found he had only been out a couple of minutes. He was still groggy until he heard a familiar voice screaming.  
  
"KARI!"With that he got up and ran in the direction of the screams.  
  
When he got there, he saw something he never wanted to see. 2 guys had Kari pinned down on the ground.  
  
"Nobody hurts Kari and gets away with it."  
  
As he lunged at them one of the guys ducked and the other grabbed him from behind. The guy that ducked had put his foot on Kari to keep her held down then punched T.K. until he was bleeding all over and was starting to spit up blood.  
  
Still being held back, T.K. was forced to keep awake and watched in horror as Kari, who was to frightened to scream now, was raped. The guys took turns with holding T.K. back and using Kari. By around two a.m., T.K. finally slipped into unconsciousness with one final try to get to Kari.  
  
T.K. was beat awake and was forced to watch as Kari was beaten worse than he had been. He saw that she had stopped breathing or if she was, not noticeably.  
  
They stopped beating Kari when they noticed this and turned to T.K. but the suddenly backed off. T.K. was dropped and he turned to see why the guys had started running.  
  
"MATT!" He weakly called out to his brother."HELP!"  
  
"T.K.! What the fuck happened?  
  
Ignoring Matt's question, T.K. ran to Kari's body trying to find a pulse but couldn't find one. All he could do was cry while he pulled out a little black box and threw it to where Matt was standing talking into his cell phone. With that gesture he passed out next to his love.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
My only reason for life dead. I may be only 17 but I know that without her, my life is pointless. I have no reason for living. Mom and Dad? HA! They only pretend to care for me. I can see it in their eyes. I don't know when the last time I saw Dad was anyway.  
  
Matt would be my only reason but lately he's been almost like all the rest. So I plan on ending it when mom goes to get groceries. I'll write my note now so that I won't forget to.  
  
Whoever finds this note let all my friends and family know that this wasn't their fault. It was meant to happen. Don't worry, you will have Faith soon enough. Just let Hope and Light be together again.  
  
Love and goodbye,  
  
Takeru (T.K.) Takaishi  
  
Well since mom has left I better get what I need. The pills from the medicine cabinet. Check. Couple of bottles of sake to wash them down with. Check. Bottle of chlorine to mix with sake. Check. Ring. Check.  
  
The ring, oh the ring. Matt found the ring after the shock of the sight before him that night months ago. I had put the ring in another box the same size except this one here has a lock on it and only Matt and I know where the key is.  
  
The reason I have the ring? So Matt can understand or more likely have Matt help everyone else understand why I am about to do this. I have to write one more note before I go to work.  
  
Yamato, I would like to thank you for helping me the past couple months. Just don't think this is your fault. In fact, if it hadn't been for you, I would have done this sooner. I would like to let you know that there has been a legalized will for me. Pick it up at the courthouse. Don't worry big bro, I'll be much happier now.  
  
Love always, your lil bro,  
  
T.K.  
  
Goodbye world. I'll be with my love soon. The blackness comes now and I must go to it. Such sweet bliss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Ms. Takaishi walked in with the groceries, she fainted. Yoeli and Cody saw her and ran to help. When they got to the door they called 911 and the other chosen including Matt.  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n: I told you this was a dark story and this is only chapter one. hope you enjoyed it and review. 


	2. Losing Friendship

Losing Myself Part 2: Losing Friendship By ladybird2223  
  
A/N: Well for those of you who are still interested, here is the second part of L.M. For those of whom didn't read the first chapter. It isn't totally necessary but it does help to understand this chapter better. Don't forget that each chapter is in a different P.O.V. Well on with the show.  
  
He had to go and do it didn't he. He could have had a great life. But no. He had to go and kill himself.  
  
I knew he hadn't been the same since the Kari incident but now I've lost something also. I've lost Hope.  
  
He had lost Hope that night he lost her. Surprising as he was the keeper of Hope. It was even worse being that he had been forced to watch Kari get beaten and raped. When she died, that's when he died, not now. He told me he had planned on doing it. I didn't listen.  
  
I know I should have known better. He had never been one to lie unless he had to. I saw myself his shimmer of hope disappear when he couldn't find Kari's pulse.  
  
He blamed himself for her death. I was the only one he told this to. I was the only one he talked to, not even the other Chosen. He was scared of talking to the councilors mom sent him to so he talked to me instead.  
  
He always said that if he hadn't stopped in the park to ask her to marry him (yes he told me about that even though I was shocked when I heard it), it never would have happened.  
  
I could have done more for him. I should have done more. I am. I mean I was his big brother, his oniisan. I should have protected him. What am I saying? I couldn't have known this was gonna happen. If I hadn't been coming home from a band practice that had run extremely late a lot more would have happened to the two. I am sure of this.  
  
Today is his funeral. I really hope he is happy wherever he may be now. I really do.  
  
FLASHBACK TO A WEEK AGO  
  
Matt Ishida was in the shower getting ready for practice with his band, the Teenage Wolves, when he heard the phone ringing.  
  
"Damn it! Figures just when the water gets perfect the phone rings."  
  
As he got out and toweled off walking into the living room to answer the phone not caring that he wasn't even dressed besides a towel that was slowly slipping off from around his waist."Not like anybody's gonna look through the window of a 30th story apartment. And Mimi isn't home right now, like she would mind. It's probably Dad checking up on me. Why can't he accept that I moved out?"  
  
"Moshi-moshi, Ishida Yamato speaking."  
  
"Matt! Good thing you're home. I wasn't sure if you'd left for rehearsal yet."  
  
"Cody?!? What are you calling me for? Something up?"  
  
"Just cancel practice with your band and get to your mom's apartment ASAP."  
  
"Man. Slow down."Cody sure has become more energetic and less serious since he got older but this sounds like a cross between the old and the new Cody."Why do I have to go over across the city? Who's all gonna be there?"  
  
"Umm...It's an emergency. Matt, just get here quick. Oh um. Tai, Sora, Yoeli's here already with me, Izzy, Joe is here already because he's a doctor."  
  
"What do you mean because he's a doctor?"  
  
Cody continued on ignoring Matt's question."Mimi, Davis, and Ken"  
  
"You had to get Meems off of work for this...Wait a minute, what about T.K.? It is his apartment."  
  
"..."Silence.  
  
"Cody?"  
  
"Just get here quick. Trust me."  
  
"Ok, see ya in a few. Bye."  
  
"Uh huh."CLICK  
  
"What was that about?" Matt wondered out loud to himself as he dialed up his band.  
  
On Matt's motorcycle  
  
"I wonder what's going on if it is big enough for Meems to get called from her summer job and me to cancel practice. Oh well I'll as T.K. when I get there."  
  
At the Takaishi apartment  
  
"Ok, I'm here. What's wrong?"  
  
All everybody could do was point.  
  
"Oh my god." Matt whispered.  
  
"Matt, I'm sorry."Tai said hugging him.  
  
"Come hear and read the notes he left us. We didn't read the one." Sora said trying to control her tears.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It was left for you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"T.K. was also holding this. Do you know anything about it?" Joe was holding a little black box. "It was locked shut. Do you know why?"  
  
"The ring." Matt whispered to himself in shock. Nobody else had known about the ring or where the key was to the box but Matt and T.K. himself.  
  
"Ring? What about a ring?" Izzy asked.  
  
"It was for Kari that night. T.K. was planning on asking her to marry him."  
  
"AN ENGAGEMENT RING!?!?" Tai yelled forgetting himself. "No wonder the poor guy took it so hard."  
  
"Yea, I know where the key is but first let me read those notes."  
  
Mimi handed them to him crying."Hunny, everything's gonna be all right, ok Matt."  
  
"Yea, sure, come here. I need to sit down."  
  
"Yamato?"  
  
"Hey mom. I can't believe this happened."He couldn't keep from crying and dropped down on his knees. He felt someone come from behind and put their hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Matt man, don't lose yourself too. We've made it through Kari's death and I'll help you get through T.K.'s"  
  
"It just doesn't seem right. How could we loose Hope? Losing Light was bad enough for us all but now we, I've lost Hope. Next it'll be Mimi."  
  
"Don't worry Matt. You won't lose me." Mimi said kissing his forehead.  
  
"You don't know that."Matt said still crying. "T.K. didn't know we'd lose Kari. We didn't know we would I lose T.K. We don't know when any of us will be the next ones."  
  
"Matt, calm down." Joe shouted which shocked everyone.  
  
He grabbed the notes and read them. The one for him just made him worse. "It's not my fault he says. Yea right. I could have stopped him. I could have done more."  
  
Everybody went silent as Matt walked to T.K.'s room grabbing a picture frame with a picture of T.K. and Kari laughing and kissing at the same time with Matt and Tai in the background making strangling motions at the others sibling laughing about it. He took the picture out of the frame and taped to the cardboard backing was a key. He took it off and handed it and the box to Tai.  
  
"Here's the key to the box. You should have it. It was meant for your sister...I. I have to go." With that he left.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Now I think I know how Takeru felt when Kari was killed. It's like you lose a part of yourself that you'll never get back. I don't think I am going to go drastic and commit suicide like he did.  
  
I don't think so anyways. No I couldn't do that to Mimi.  
  
One good thing came out of it. Dad doesn't treat me like his maid anymore.  
  
I think T.K.'s Death made him realize that I am his son and not his servant, his only son now. Kind of sad if you think about it. It took death to be treated like the man that I am.  
  
FUCK! I'd rather be treated like his servant and have my lil bro back than how it is now. But that isn't going to happen now is it.  
  
I see the funeral home up ahead. It just reminds me I'm not onii-san anymore.  
  
I turn to Mimi, who I've been married to since about a week before Kari's death."Meems, I promised myself I wouldn't cry but look at mom over there by herself at the door. And I can almost bet that those stupid reporters are here.  
  
I mean what better headlines then "World Famous Lead Singer of the band Teenage Wolves, Yamato Ishida at funeral of brother who committed suicide at the age of 17."  
  
"UM I think it would have to be a lil shorter to be on the front page but I get the idea. And it's ok to cry Hun. It's perfectly natural." Mimi said comfortingly. " I can't help you about reporters being here though because here they come."  
  
"Fuck." I say. "Ok, let's just run for the door and shut them out."  
  
"Probably won't work. More than likely there are some inside."  
  
"You're helpful." I say sarcastically.  
  
"Just being sincere." She says putting a hand over her heart."That's what I'm supposed to do according to Genaii."  
  
"Well here they are." We both whispered.  
  
"Mr. Ishida, Yamato, How do you feel about your infamous brother's death?"  
  
"Matt! Are you going to put off you world tour because of this?"  
  
"Mrs. Ishida, how well did you know the late Mr. Takaishi, your brother-in-law?"  
  
Etc.  
  
Etc.  
  
Etc.  
  
The questions just keep coming while we walk to the door. I can't take it anymore."Will you leave my wife and me the fuck alone? Damn it, don't you have any respect?"  
  
"Honey?"  
  
"I'm sorry but leave us alone. This has been a very hared week and I'd rather not have any reporters here."  
  
"So does that mean you won't even answer one question?"  
  
"NO!" Oh how I love it that my wife thinks like I do.  
  
"They're all going for once. This is shocking."  
  
"With my luck they are probably regrouping." I try this jokingly but I can tell I didn't.  
  
We finally make it to where Mom is standing watching the people come in.  
  
"Hey mom, how are you holding up? And why are the police here?"  
  
"OH Yamato! You're here. Wait a minute, you didn't know?"  
  
"Know what Ms. Takaishi?" Mimi asks.  
  
"Yea mom, what?"  
  
"Oh god, well as if things aren't bad enough. There have been calls and letters to your father and I about someone going to try to kill YOU today." Mom starts crying as she says this.  
  
"Oh god, well are the rest of the Chosen here yet?"  
  
"Almost Mimi, the Kamiya's, including Sora is here, Mrs. Takenouchi is here, Izzy, Ken and Yoeli, and Cody. We are waiting on Davis and Joe. Make that Davis."  
  
"Hey Matt, Ms. Takaishi, Mimi, sorry I was late. I was running behind with a patient."  
  
"That's ok Joe. Just glad you could be here. Go on inside."  
  
"Joe all the Chosen are in the front along with Matt's father and I."  
  
"Ok, thank you madam."  
  
"No need to be so formal Joe." Mimi says.  
  
"Oh yea."  
  
"Hey there's Davis." I say.  
  
"Hi Matt, Mimi, Takaishi-san, Joe. Sorry I'm late but Yokimi came over and I had to get rid of her.  
  
"Same old Davis even after all this time." Joe says.  
  
"Yea but we better get inside right mom?"  
  
"Yamato, I want you to be careful. I know they are probably just rumors but with you being you and all I wouldn't risk it." Ms. Takaishi says while taking her seat.  
  
I look around trying to recognize each person but fail miserably.  
  
"Matt, how many of these people do you actually know?" Tai asks coming up to Mimi and me. "People are fighting to get a seat."  
  
"Around half best bet. Everyone else sat down including our wives so maybe we should to."  
  
"Yea, good idea. This must be hard for you."  
  
" It is but if you could make it after Kari's death, I'll be fine with Takeru's."  
  
"Guys sit down. It's about to start."  
  
"We're coming, Ken." Tai says.  
  
I feel tears forming in my eyes and I can tell Mimi notices them. "Hun, I told you. It's all right and perfectly normal to cry at a funeral. Especially your own brother's."  
  
"I know but...." I can't hold it back anymore and silently tears start falling as Takeru's casket is opened for viewing. From where I am sitting I can see his still, lifeless body. It's almost too much for me. Correction, it is too much for me.  
  
I hear the priest, but I don't hear him. I don't think that I can go up there anymore.  
  
Too late,"...And now the brother of the deceased, Yamato Ishida." I hear cries from "fans". One of them probably Jun. So I know now this was an open house funeral.  
  
Damn you dad, you arranged an open house so complete STRANGERS could come in just to see ME. Not to mourn the soul of my brother. Damn you.  
  
"Hunny, it's time for you to go up." Mimi says.  
  
"We're all here for you Yama." Sora whispers giving me a gentle shove up.  
  
"Well I guess I better get up there then." I hear myself mumble to them.  
  
"Ok, first off I would like to thank you all for showing up to pay you respects to my brother. I know he would be glad to know so many people came.  
  
It's hard to imagine this child of Hope leaving this world at so young an age but sadly were not imagining it. He is. I know that T.K. wasn't the same after Hikari-chan died. He of all people had lost hope.  
  
Like Takeru said, we will have Faith again. We MUST have Faith again.  
  
My little brother wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Takeru I know you can hear me up there in heaven among the angels. I love you and we will all miss you."  
  
I notice now that I have finished my speech that I have been crying the whole time. I don't care anymore about crying in front of everyone. T.K. deserves my tears.  
  
As I sit down again with all the remaining Digidestend. I just now realize something very important.  
  
"Mimi, I know now that it was not my fault this happened. It wasn't something that could be stopped but that doesn't make me feel any better about this."  
  
"Matt, you'll heal in time. We all will."  
  
"Matt, it's our turn to go up to the casket. Is it still ok that he is buried next to Kari?"Tai asks.  
  
"Yea, you guys go on up. I want to be the last one."  
  
They look at me but agree without any argument.  
  
The line slowly moves as each person pays his or her last respects to Takeru.  
  
As I come up, I pull out Takeru's crest. We had started a tradition at Kari's funeral that the closest living Chosen Child would lay the dead Digidestend's crest on them to be buried alongside the owner.  
  
For Kari, that was both Tai and T.K. For T.K. it is I.  
  
As I look at the chain I notice something. The crest has changed. It looks like the design on the ring. Hope and Light combined.  
  
I know looking at it what it is though. It is the crest of Faith."Guys, look at this before I put it in its place." I say to them.  
  
"What is it?" Izzy asks.  
  
"T.K. and Kari's crests merged into the crest of Faith."  
  
"You know, I bet Kari's crest is doing the same thing."Tai says.  
  
"Yea, well good bye lil' bro. I have hope again. Enjoy being up there in Heaven."  
  
All of a sudden I hear a boom.  
  
"Matt, get down." Someone screams. I'm not sure whom though.  
  
So it was true about the assassin. It is too late though and I am still holding onto Takeru's crest, as it is growing black on me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt could hear people yelling but he was only drawn to a brilliant white light. Up ahead he sees the angels of Hope and Light. Between the two was an angel that was younger than T.K. and Kari. He knew in his heart that it was the destined one of Faith. Now God had one more loyal angel with him. Friendship.  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed the second part of Losing Myself. I told you that this story was depressing. The next chapter is to be the "Epilogue" to this chapter. It won't be a true epilogue because it isn't the last part of the story; it is just an epilogue to this chapter. This next chapter will not be from anyone's P.O.V. but after that it will go back to its normalcy of the story being told from different people's point of views.Oh yea don't forget to leave a review. 


	3. Deep in Sorrow

Losing Myself Part 3: Deep In Sorrow Epilogue to Losing Friendship By ladybird2223  
  
A/N: Hello again and welcome back to Losing Myself. I must once again say I'm sorry for taking so long to post this next chapter. Like I said in the last chapter, this one will not be from someone's point of view. It will be strictly 3rd Person but rest assured, the next chapter will be back to normal like I said it would. This chapter is not the epilogue to the whole story or that would just make it a pointless thing to have written this story in the first place. It is just the epilogue to the previous chapter Losing Friendship. With that now said, ON WITH THE SHOW.  
  
"We've lost three. Matt was right. We could all die any minute. Why? Why? Why? Why us?" Tai said sobbing into his hands on the way to see how Matt was doing at the hospital.  
  
"Taichi Kamiya, where is the fearless leader we all know and love?" Sora asked.  
  
"I haven't been leader of the Digidestend for like 9 years."  
  
"That's not the point and you know it. You have to keep your crest's strength and for you that's Courage."  
  
"What about Mimi?" Tai complained.  
  
"Sincere? I'm being sincere. I sincerely think it sucks to be a widow at the age of 21." Mimi cried angrily.  
  
"Guys, we don't even know if he's dead. He might still be alive."Sora said.  
  
"Sora, not to be rude or anything but didn't you see his face as the bullet hit him? You could tell he was as good as dead then." Tai said while trying to comfort Mimi.  
  
"Well we will find out now. We're here." Mimi mumbled.  
  
"First Hikari, then Takeru, and now Yamato, are we all going to die this year?" Tai said again crying.  
  
"Come on let's go in guys. We'll have to sometime." Sora said.  
  
In the Hospital Waiting Room  
  
"Hey guys, Tai, Sora, Mimi just got here."Davis called over to them.  
  
"Any news yet?" Sora, being the only one able to speak among the three new arrivals, asked.  
  
"No, He got here right before we did." Cody replied.  
  
"Mimi, we are all so sorry. I hope he makes it."  
  
"Thanks Ken, so do I." Mimi whispered so softly that the remaining Chosen had to strain to here her." All we can do is wait and hope for the best"  
  
In the Operating Room  
  
"Dr, he has got internal bleeding around the heart and lungs."  
  
Ok, we need to stabilize him as quickly as possible. We don't know how long he'll last. Ashira, take my spot for a second."  
  
"Yes Doctor Akira."  
  
'Poor guys not going to make it. To much damage to the heart.' Dr. Akira thought while going to the waiting room 'It would take a miracle. And to think it happened at his brother's funeral.'  
  
"Dr. Akira! Akira! Come quick!" A voice called from the operating room.  
  
"What is it Shi?"Dr. Akira asked his sister.  
  
"The patient, Yamato Ishida, he's stabilizing!" Ashira said excitedly.  
  
"That's great but why are you more excited then usual?"  
  
"Oniisan, do you know who that is?" The only reply was a puzzled look from Akira so she continued. "Duh, it's Matt the lead singer of the Teenage Wolves."  
  
"You would think that with you being a full-fledged nurse you would give up the ways of a twenty-year-old."  
  
"Hey, I can't lose my life because I am a doctor. And who besides you doesn't know who Yamato Ishida is?"  
  
"Well we better go check on him then." Akira said walking back towards the operating room ignoring the last comment from his younger sister.  
  
A Couple Hours Later in the Hospital Waiting Room  
  
"Mimi, here comes Joe, let's see if he knows anything about what's going on." Izzy says trying to get Mimi to get out of her blankness. Mimi had blocked everything from her after the first hour of waiting and nothing was getting through to her.  
  
"You know what, I knew I was to be working here after the funeral but I never once thought it would be on Matt." Joe mumbled walking up to what was left of the chosen.  
  
"Any news?" Davis asked anxiously.  
  
Mimi finally coming out of her state of shock looks up at Joe."Damn it Joe, why do you have that look on your face? HE DIDN'T MAKE IT DID HE? OH GOD, I'M A WIDOW AT THE AGE OF 21! WHY ME? Damn it why ME? WHY MATT?" Mimi started screaming hysterically.  
  
"Mimi...MIMI! Sorry I had to yell at you but no, you're wrong. They are finishing up on him as we speak. Barely." Joe said soothingly.  
  
"What do you mean BARELY?"  
  
"Well Yoeli, I don't know for sure but here comes Dr's Akira and Ashira, they were the ones who worked on him. They would be able to explain it better than I could"  
  
Dr. Akira came up to Joe and whispered something into his ear. Joe's face suddenly became serious and obviously upset.  
  
"Joe, what's the matter? Joe?" Tai asked.  
  
"Um...well, I don't know how to tell you this but Matt was in a coma."  
  
"Coma? He...a coma?" Mimi mumbled in shock. " Wait a second, did you say was?" Mimi's eyes filling up with tears.  
  
"Hey, let me finish. Anyways Matt was in a coma and um well, Yamato Ishida passed this world at 3:24.15 A.M. on June 22, 2006."  
  
Mimi burst into tears collapsing on her knees. Every one else showed their sorrow in their own ways.  
  
"Mimi Ishida, I'm sorry, really I am but Matt was awake long enough to say his last words to me."  
  
"What? Like it really matters since he's...he's...DEAD!" Mimi wailed.  
  
"He wants you to be happy and if that means getting remarried he was okay with that as long as you never forgot him. I know you'll never forget him though."  
  
"ARE YOU COMING ON TO ME?" Mimi burst out angrily.  
  
"What? No, I'm just telling you what he said."Joe said trying to protect his honor. 'Even if I've been attracted to you since we first met at summer camp that year we became Digidestend.' Joe made sure to think the last part to himself.  
  
"Mimi, do you want to stay with us for a while? I don't think you should have to be by yourself for now." Sora offered gently. "That is if you want to."  
  
"Yea, sure Sora. It'll be like a slumber party." Mimi said with a shadow of her old smiley self.  
  
"Ok, great, how about Yoeli comes over too. The guys can get together so it'll be just us three there."  
  
"I won't be much company." Mimi warned  
  
"Oh well, misery loves company." Yoeli said coming from behind giving a hug to Mimi.  
  
"Tai Hun, we are going to kick you out tonight." Sora says to Tai pulling him aside.  
  
"That's fine, I'll go over to Ya...I'll go over to Izzy's." Tai smiled sheepishly."Slipped my mind for a minute that he is gone."  
  
"It's ok Tai. I wish that this was a nightmare and I could just wake up." Mimi whispered to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: That was part three of L.M. Hoped you liked it. Sorry it was so short but the next chapter will be longer. I promise. Remember that in the next chapter it will go back to being in the chosen children's point of view. Don't forget to leave a review for me and tell me what you think. Until next time.  
  
ladybird2223 


End file.
